1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion apparatus and a data conversion system for converting data created by information processing software such as word processing software and spreadsheet software into data of a predetermined common format style.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers, etc. are able to create documents, drawings and spreadsheets by using a variety of information processing software. In the fields of the manufacturing industry, a network is constructed by connecting personal computers disposed on respective departments so that information may be shared. In these fields, it has hitherto been requested for development of a system by which any user can easily view data created by a variety of information processing software with other personal computers. To this end, all information processing software includes a conversion program for converting data created by information processing software into data of a predetermined common format style, and prepare commands for executing such conversion program. Then, when a user views data created by the information processing software, application software which can interpret the data of the predetermined common format style is used.
However, when the data created by the information processing software is converted into data of the predetermined common format style, the information processing software has to be modified as described above, thereby requiring a lot of time and a cumbersome work. Therefore, each time new information processing software is installed in a personal computer, the conversion program has to be included in the information processing software.